Where The Soul Never Dies
by Code Green
Summary: Three years have passed. After a great fire claims her family's farm, Mattie finds herself on the hunt again, this time to find the man who violated her mother's sister and bring him to justice. Along the way, old relationships are rekindled, and Mattie is swept up into a blazing romance and the greatest adventure she has ever had.


Chapter One: I'm On My Way to that Fair Land

She could still smell smoke. True, it had been five days since the fire, but the scent seemed permanently lodged in Mattie's nose. She had never been opposed to fire, rather, she had once liked it. It had warmed her hands on cold days when she had traveled with Rooster Cogburn. It had cooked her food when she shared a meal with LaBoeuf. Up until five days ago, it had been an ally, a dear friend, but it had fast turned into a terrifying enemy. It had only taken one spark, one tiny lick, to catch hold of the chimney and burn down the entire house. Tiny spit drops of red and orange had leaped across the dirt surrounding the house to grab hold of one solitary strand of hay. The fields had gone up into flames in a matter of seconds, the barn had followed suit, and it was by mere good providence that the family and workers on the farm had escaped, rescuing several of the animals as well.

Mr. Ross had often mentioned to his eldest daughter how the tongue was "a fire" and "a world of iniquity." Of course, he had been trying to teach Mattie to watch her tongue, yet even now, she didn't fully heed the verses of Scripture. Her temper was still as fiery as ever, but she hoped it couldn't cause as much destruction as the recent fire had.

It saddened her, and her heart ached that there was no longer a farm. It had been doing so well, too. Three years has passed since she had shot down Tom Chaney, and in those three years, she had exerted most of her energy to building up Papa's farm. The rest of her energy had been spent on helping Mama with the children and in teaching Mama how to read. Mrs. Ross was doing fairly well with her reading, now being able to read simple words like "cat," much to Mattie's pride. No amount of reading would comfort the woman, however, and Mattie glanced to her mother with concern as the wagon they were sitting on jostled and bumped over uneven dirt ground.

Mama was dabbing her wet eyes with a handkerchief, doing her best to keep her crying and misery to herself as Yarnell patted her kindly on the back. It had been difficult enough losing her husband, but losing his farm had been a truly powerful blow. She hadn't complained, but she hadn't been able to stop crying either, not even when a letter had arrived at the home where she and her children were staying while trying to determine what course of action to take after the great blaze. Mattie had read the letter to her, and the beautiful, elegant writing had been accompanied by a small sum of money, enough to bring Mama and her children to Bordertown, Texas.

Mattie didn't think much of Texas, but she knew that Mama was excited, despite her crying, to see the sisters who had so generously invited the family to come live with them. Mama loved to talk about her sisters, and Mattie felt as though she knew them, although she had never met them. There were three sisters, and all lived in Bordertown, Texas. Rosemary was the oldest of the girls, and she owned a boarding house in the bustling town. Mama was the second born, and after her came Eileen and Caroline. Mama didn't speak much about Eileen, but she admired Rosemary with the adoration that only a younger sister can give, and she adored Caroline with a great passion. She had often exclaimed that she wished Mattie could meet Caroline, for the two young women were not far apart in age, and now her wish was to come true.

"This here be Bordertown, Ma'am."

Yarnell's voice sounded pleased, and Mattie looked before the wagon team. She had thought Fort Smith was a large town, but Bordertown seemed much larger. The great dirt path before her was teeming with horses and wagons, adults and children, and there were countless shops and homes stretching out as far as Mattie could see. She didn't take much stock in busy towns, preferring the country air and fields, and she kept quiet as Mama's team of bay horses pulled them through the town, Yarnell keeping the excited animals to a walk to prevent them from hitting anyone.

"It is good to be back," Mama sighed, weary from the exertion of grieving and from traveling. "Frank, sit up straight now. Victoria, straighten your collar. Mattie..."  
She trailed off at the stern expression on Mattie's face and then looked forward again.

"Are the aunts expecting us, Mama?" Mattie questioned, unable to prevent herself from looking about curiously.

"I hope so," Mama said nervously, rubbing her hands together. "I did not take the time to reply to their letter. I was eager to return here. How I have missed this place."

The horses came to a stop in front of a large building, possibly one of the largest in a long row of storefronts, and Mama laughed joyously as Yarnell helped her off the cart and then tied the horses to a hitching post. The great building had a long, wide front porch with many rocking chairs, and most of the chairs were occupied by guests to the boarding house. Flowers lined the steps up to the porch, and above the immense front doors, in large, bright lettering, was written the word "Rosemary's."

People greeted Mattie and her family as they made their way into the boarding house, and Mattie nodded politely back at them before turning her attention to the interior of the boarding house. The entrance room was the largest room Mattie had ever been in. The ceiling rose five stories up, and the perimeter must have been larger than a barn. Towards the front of the room, there were large couches and comfortable chairs, and there were two big fireplaces, one on either side of the entrance doors. The back half of the room was crowded with tables and chairs for eating. The great space was decorated with beautiful flowers and lovely paintings on the walls, and the whole room was painted white with tiny blue flowers splashed across, making the enormity warm and welcoming. There was a large piano in one corner of the room, and a gentleman, dressed in a dark blue suit, was playing something light and airy.

"It is beautiful," Mattie spoke breathlessly.

"It is," Mama nodded. "It has changed so much since Rosemary first bought it."

A door opened at the far end of the room, and a large woman bustled out, arms laden with dishes. She had rich, dark hair, nearly black, that was pulled back into a loose bun, and she had a lovely countenance. Her cheeks were bright pink, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with mirth and joy. She didn't seem to mind her heavy burden, but immediately carried her plates to one of the many long dinner tables and began to lay them out in their appropriate places. She glanced, a loose brown curly falling into her eyes, and then let out a loud gasp.

"Agnes! My dear, beautiful sister! Is that you? And your lovely children?"

"Rosemary!" Mama exclaimed happily, hurrying to her sister and giving her a large hug. "How good it is to see you!"

"We weren't certain you were coming!" Rosemary exclaimed. "But I am so glad that you have! Hello!" She waved to the children. "You must be Mattie, and Frank, and Victoria! I am so glad to finally meet you! You must be exhausted from your trip. Caroline!" she called towards the door she had come from. "Caroline, our dear sister is here! Come out, won't you, and bring some lemonade and cookies with you!"

"Rosemary, I can't even begin to thank you," Mama began, but Rosemary waved her hand.

"Hush now, sister. I wouldn't even think of you being alone when your farm is gone. We would have had you come when Frank died, but I remembered that you could not read. Eileen tried writing to you again when we heard your farm was gone, and here you are!"

The kitchen door opened again, and a young woman walked out, carrying a tray of white cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. Unlike her older sisters, she had light hair, nearly blonde, and wide blue eyes. She was thin, but her cheeks were also pink, and she smiled shyly at her nieces and nephew as they sat down at a table and she placed the food and drink before them.

The next few minutes passed in silence for the young folk, but Mama and Rosemary spoke constantly, gossiping about the people they knew or remembered and reminiscing old times. Yarnell brought the family's few belongings up to the fifth floor, where the sisters had their living quarters, and then he said his farewells to the Ross family.

Mattie's heart ached as she first shook the man's hand and then hugged him, grateful for his friendship, loyalty, and kindness after all this time. It upset her that she could not hug him properly, for she only had one arm to hug him with, but he appreciated her gesture and nodded politely to her, a large smile on his dark face, before he said his goodbyes to the other members of the family and then left, hoping to get to the train station and be on his way home to Yell County before it was dark outside.

Rosemary soon ushered the family upstairs, showing them to their new living quarters. Mama and Victoria had a room to share, Little Frank had his own room, and Mattie was to share a room with Caroline. Already she found this troublesome, for she found Caroline to be a silly young lady who thought only of young men, dances, and dresses. Mattie certainly wasn't opposed to such vain things, but she preferred reading and math sums to boys and romance. To her chagrin, she found that she and Caroline were soon left to themselves, for Mama, Little Frank, and Victoria opted to take a nap before the evening meal.

"I am so glad that you are here," Caroline spoke excitedly. "It can be ever so lonely in this boarding house. We have guests constantly, but I never have anyone to talk to. I am sorry if I talk so much."

She blushed, and Mattie smiled slightly, shaking her head.

"I am sorry that I am not much company. I have only ever had Mama, Little Frank, and Victoria to talk with. I don't know much about how to talk of dresses and other things."

"I suppose I had best change the subject then," Caroline said quickly. "I don't need you thinking I am some silly girl. What do you think of my room?"

Mattie looked about, pleased that Caroline did not have an extravagant room, for it told her that her aunt could be practical and truly didn't know how to speak of things other than what other young ladies spoke of. She had a large four-poster bed, made of a dark wood, a simple vanity, a few pieces of comfortable furniture, and two large glass windows that opened up onto a small balcony. There were paintings of trees and forests on the walls, and Caroline smiled happily, sitting down on the bed and bouncing once.

"Do you like them?" she asked, gesturing to the paintings.

"They are lovely," Mattie nodded, sitting down on one of the room's chairs.

"I painted them."

"They are excellent."

"Would you care to see Eileen's room? She has a wonderful art gallery from paintings taken from all over the world," Caroline beamed.

"All over the world?" Mattie frowned, her eyebrows narrowed. Surely the lady was over-exaggerating.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "Let me show you."

She got off the bed and waited for Mattie to join her at the bedroom door before she led Mattie down a hallway towards the back of the building. She then opened the last door and gestured for Mattie to step inside.

There could not have been a greater difference between bedrooms.

This bedroom was nearly overflowing with silver and deep red. The bed was made of metal and was covered in silks and satins. There was an ornate full-length mirror and pieces of furniture the likes of which Mattie had never seen before. In nearly every place and corner of the room, there were bouquets of flowers, explaining where all the flowers in the entrance room had come from. This room spoke of luxury, of beauty, and Mattie could only imagine the kinds of clothing that were in a rich, mahogany wardrobe in a corner of the room. The paintings that surrounded her were famous and certainly came from every corner of the earth, and she could scarcely take her off of them.

"How did she come by this?" Mattie gasped, unable to comprehend how someone could have so much money.

"Suitors," Caroline giggled.

"Suitors? Where does she find them?" Mattie breathed, puzzled.

"Eileen is a saloon girl. Didn't Agnes tell you? I suppose she didn't. Rosemary doesn't like to talk about Eileen much either," Caroline said softly. "I love my sister dearly, but I fear she is bound for a hellish end. She does tell me that I shouldn't follow in her footsteps, though. I suppose that is a comfort."

Mattie could think of no reply, she was so shocked, but she needn't have said anything. There was a rustling sound against the large glass doors across the room from her, and she and Caroline turned to see a shadow emerging from the other side.

"She's done it again!" Caroline exclaimed, running for the doors and flinging them open, Mattie at her side.

There was a woman climbing over the railing of the small balcony there, and Mattie couldn't make out her features until she was standing safely on the balcony, smoothing down her skirts and then rubbing sweat from off her forehead.

"Well, that was a mighty climb, I must say!"

"Eileen, Rosemary will be furious!" Caroline exclaimed as her older sister brushed past the two younger women and swept into her room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Eileen chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was then that she noticed Mattie.

"Mattie!" she exclaimed, leaping back up and moving to her niece. "I would know who you are anywhere! You look just like your mother!"

She shook Mattie's hand and then sat down again.

"You'll forgive me, but that tree outside the doors is rather difficult to climb. Certainly in this heat!"

She looked as close to a China doll as anyone could. Her skin was pale and flawless, her lips were a scarlet red, her eyes were so dark that Mattie could not distinguish their color, and her hair was a deep brown with a great deal of red in it, pulled back into loose curls. She was beautiful, astonishingly so, and Mattie immediately felt intimidated, though she brushed her discomfort away and smiled politely.

"Hello, Aunt Eileen."

"Just Eileen, if you please," Eileen smiled, hurriedly pulling off some leather gloves and rushing to the mirror. "Is Rosemary already setting the tables, Caroline?"

"She is," Caroline nodded, watching as her sister straightened her hair.

"Has she asked for me yet?"

"Not yet."

"Good," Eileen breathed easily. "You'll forgive me for my odd entrance, Mattie, but I went for a ride and I knew Rosemary would be after me were I to arrive through the front doors."

"A ride? Isn't it hot out?" Caroline questioned, exchanging curious looks with Mattie.

"No matter the heat," Eileen smiled, moving towards her bedroom door. "Lone Star loves a good lope through the woods. To the dining room we go, ladies."  
Mattie followed the sisters downstairs, shaking her head as she slid her hand down the banisters. She didn't quite understand why Mama had chosen to come here after the fire, and she didn't know what sort of a relationship she was going to have with these aunts, but something told her that this was the beginning of a great adventure, and she didn't want to miss it.


End file.
